


只是同事

by qingdushanshuilang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdushanshuilang/pseuds/qingdushanshuilang
Relationships: samo - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	只是同事

平井桃和凑崎纱夏每个月都会有那么几天不同寻常，是关于生理方面。她们两人的生理期相近，尽管因为工作经常需要服用药物控制，但她们两总是差不了半天。  
  
韩国练习生涯的封闭，使得不少人得互相解决需求。也许是因为相识了七年，也许是因为雌性激素刺激，总之二人在那方面是最佳的伴侣，就连队友都会半开玩笑说不如你们俩假戏真做好了。  
  
假戏真做？平井桃的词汇量使得她没有当即明白这个意思，她忘了自己表演时候的动心是不是假的，她也忘了情感导师的梳理有没有效果，只有身旁的凑崎纱夏笑着摆手回击了一句:先管好你们自己再说吧。  
  
可现在，该管好自己的却是平井桃。今天是二人约定好的日子，她躺在床上，思索着。  
  
一直以来，她没有谈论过爱情，也不会去谈论性。时至今日，她不知道性和爱能不能分开，她也不知道自己对凑崎纱夏是爱更多一点，还是性更多一点。她甚至无法确定，什么是爱？她只是就这么接受了，生理上需要就去满足不是吗？  
  
人类最原始的问题其实很复杂，复杂得比天花板上密密层层的纹络还要错综繁琐、乱成一团，同时却又空洞得令人沉默。  
  
“快乐就好了，不是吗？”脑海里突然浮现了凑崎纱夏说过的话，平井桃暂时妥协了，“关灯吧。”  
  
黑暗是彼此最好的伪装，也是胆小鬼最安全的骗术。凑崎纱夏微凉的食指指腹点了点平井桃的眉毛，她的声音从来都是那么美妙，“嘘。”  
  
平井桃知道她目前唯一要做的，就是闭上眼睛去感受凑崎纱夏的爱抚。从额头的发丝到躯体的肌肉，被游走过的地方细细麻麻地让人不住颤栗，也让人禁不住闷哼。时间才过去了一点，她却升腾得很快，她明明羞于启齿，却总是不经意间流露。  
  
被凑崎纱夏完全掌控的平井桃向来是弱势的一方，因为那人熟悉她的每一寸肌肤，熟练地掌握她的所有敏感——耳垂的软肉，后颈的脆弱，锁骨上的美人窝，饱满的乳头，胸口的黑痣，精瘦的小腹，紧致的手臂，还有她的密林……  
  
凑崎纱夏向来是个坏心眼，每次都会极尽挑逗，像个贪玩的孩子，不玩到尽兴决不罢休。她将平井桃按压出声，然后怎么也不可放过那人的敏感，直到平井桃的声音变了味，直到她变成了真的水蜜桃流出了蜜一般的汁液。  
  
平井环绕住了凑崎的脖颈，将自己的下巴搁置在那无比适合自己的肩窝，她抬起腿勾住了凑崎的细腰，感受着一次比一次猛烈的撞击，她迎合着，呻吟着，渴求着。被性冲动控制的平井桃只知道她需要她，无比地需要，她想和她做爱，最好是猛烈的，浓厚的，强暴的，燃烧的。  
  
两人在这背德性爱里，彼此抒发着被压抑许久的天性，面具戴久了都快忘了真正的自己。如今的她们与其说是做爱，不如说是彼此的释放，一人在竭尽全力地冲撞压打，一人在毫无怨言地承受忍耐，像是叛逆少女对传统家庭的彻底反抗，像是在深巷里全副武装的警察与走投无路匪徒的猎人追逐，像是审讯时候铁面无私的检察官对沉默不语的犯罪嫌疑人的严刑拷问。  
  
她们不会亲吻，尽管平井桃每次都会感叹凑崎纱夏的唇形，尽管她每次都要竭尽全力才能克制住自己不去想那片柔软。就像此刻，她颤抖着，望着上方同样颤抖着的嘴唇，眼睛却发热得充血，模模糊糊地，和天花板形成了交叠影像。  
  
平井桃快到了。  
  
山间别墅的夜晚总是宁静得悄无声息，只剩下风声和潺潺流水声。透过落地窗，可以看到好不容易躲避乌云的满月和风过时的树影婆娑。只可惜了被迷雾弥漫的远山，永远浓妆淡抹，永远藏在夜色深处。可此时的平井桃比喝了盐水还要渴，又比酒精中毒还要清醒。  
  
她到了。那一刻的血流奔涌像是冻死之人热得想脱掉衣物，不可思议得宛如烟花大会上最备受瞩目的压轴礼花炸裂，盛大，狂炫，迷幻，曼妙，是崩裂的汽水瓶，是在寂静森林里的清泉丢入一颗石子，是精致洋娃娃坏掉后的关节再次被接上。  
  
凑崎不知何时点燃了一支烟，她没有送入嘴中，而是毫不犹豫地按在了平井的手臂内侧，她喘着气，声音低沉得像个老烟枪，“帮你纹身好不好，就纹我的名字。”  
  
“サナ……”平井桃这么多年来喊过无数次纱夏，都没有这次要来得挖心，明明喉咙已经嘶哑得发不出一丝声音，却比死亡时刻的灵魂出窍还要叫人神志不清，比钉在十字架上承受灼热的火焰还要疼痛不堪，她甚至无需外力就轻而易举地再次攀上了高峰，原来这才是快乐。  
  
凑崎的烟其实是个信号，意味着今晚的战争已经结束。平井不知道为什么还会有刚刚那不可控制的场景，她没有问，也不想问。  
  
平井拿起了散落在桌上的烟和打火机，却因为手心出汗而滑得打不开。就在她想作罢的时候，身旁的凑崎俯身过来，就着烟上的火光点燃了新的烟。  
  
那一瞬间，两人在等待烟草燃起，圣洁得比神父修女还要虔诚。当它终于点燃，烧出的灰色烟雾就是在教堂婚礼上最令人惊喜的一句“我愿意”。  
  
对于凑崎纱夏，平井桃不知道自己是喜欢，还是迷恋，或者说依靠。但她知道，如果没有凑崎纱夏，就没有平井桃。没有那个人的话，她会在入社后不久因为想家而逃跑，她会在需要的时候找隔壁的男练习生解决，她更不可能熬到出道，至少在不吃不喝得快死的时候就会一睡不起。  
  
「我们是朋友吧。」平井桃每次结束后都想开口，却总是欲言又止。  
  
“我们认识快八年了吧。”凑崎打破了宁静。虽然平井没有回答，但她像是已经收到了答案，笑着把手上的烟熄灭，提起被子就睡了下去。  
  
两人像极了在外面不得不并肩的时候，一个假意避开，一个会心地退后。  
  
平井还没有睡，她手上的烟才刚开始吸。当她缓缓吐出烟雾的时候，才发现清淡的女士烟原来也是苦涩的。她想到了一次游戏，当时队内对她两提了一个经典的火车问题，如果轨道上一边是对方，另一边是其他队友，会怎么选择。  
  
“纱夏！”平井不假思索地就脱口而出，即便是现在，她的答案也不会变。「无条件是纱夏。」  
  
“弃权。”凑崎从来不会让自己处于两难境地，如果真的要选，她宁愿谁都不选。「我不会选。」  
  
“哎，我们在哪呢。好过分啊。”  
“你们俩还真有默契，都纷纷把我们抛下。”  
“世界末日来了，第一个跑的就是你们两。”  
  
是吗？世界末日真的来了的话，两个人会一起逃跑吗？平井知道自己从来就不在凑崎的选项之中，虽然总会有那么些期待的，但理智告诉她不要妄想。  
  
如果她们两是釜山行的那对棒球小情侣，自己绝对是那个甘愿被咬的男生，永远不会抛弃女孩。这样就好了，也足够了。平井把剩了大半的烟熄灭，靠在床头望着窗外沉沉的夜色，终于还是不敌困意。  
  
两个极尽欢爱的女人，实则从未交心。与其说从未，不如说正是因为彼此太过了解。如果真的戳破那个气泡，或许并没有如今来得舒适愉快。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
